Green's Horror House of Fun
by Glacey
Summary: A wind storm is visiting Veridian City, Red decides to come down Mt. Silver for a random visit, Green watched a horror movie before going to bed, what could possible go wrong? RedXGreen OriginalShipping


It was evening and the wind was howling through Viridian City. It wasn't often Red came down from Mt. Silver from his own free will without being dragged by Green. He had left the top of Mt. Silver earlier in the day to go visit his childhood friend and lover. Due to all the paperwork Green had, he wasn't able to visit the former champion on the Mountain.

The boy made his way through town, pulling his hat down to cover his face from the wind. There weren't very many people out and about, especially since Viridian City wasn't that big to begin with. He figured all the trainers were resting in the Pokemon Center and everyone else were inside their house.

Slowly but surely through the stubborn wind, he made his way to Green's house that rested next to the Viridan forest a few blocks away from the gym. The house had a good sized yard since the gym leader, as not many know, rather liked to have a small garden in front of the window on the face of the house. It was fenced off from the rest of the yard. The rest of the yard was sometimes torn up because Green's pokemon liked to play and sometimes train each other. Branches had fallen in the yard covering any holes.

Red made his way to the door. He gently tapped on the door with his knuckle, his other hand shoved into his pocket and waited.

Nothing but the whistling and howling of wind could be heard so he reached down and turned the door knob to discover that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and peeked inside his second home.

"Pi?" Pikachu peeked into the house with his trainer and looked around, but they saw nothing. No sign of the gym leader, nor his Eevee.

Unbeknownst to Red, Green had retired a while ago. When it had become evident that nobody was coming to challenge or even train with him due to the high winds, the gym leader had closed down the gym for the day and headed home. After a quick and simple dinner, he had decided to watch the news and see if anything interesting was happening in the rest of the world. While browsing through the channels he'd come across a horror film marathon and since he had nothing better to do, decided to watch it.

Bad idea Green thought as he pushed a snoring Eevee off his pillow (again). Let's watch a horror movie during a wind storm. Brilliant idea Green. Any more wonderful ideas? Normally Green never had a problem with horror movies. They were fake and he knew it.

Except that the wind was blowing from a strange direction tonight. It rattled the house and while he knew it was branches that were scraping against the walls and windows, they still sounded like nails being scraped along surfaces. To make matters worse, there was a strange howling noise echoing from the Viridian Forest and carried through the small town on the wind, sending Goosebumps down Green's arms.

"At least I locked the door." Green muttered.

Pikachu hopped off of Red's shoulder and slowly walked down the skinny hallway that broke out into the open wall plan of the kitchen and living area. Red turned around and shut the door, locking it immediately after. He too made his way to the living area. The former champion stopped next to the glass table near the couch and looked down at the TV and saw the remote gone. He turned and looked at the couch to see the remote resting next to the spot where Green usually sat at.

Blankly, the teen looked around the dark living area. He looked around for the light switch. After a few minutes of searching along the walls he had found it. Once he flicked the light on he squinted his eyes shut, they were already use to the drak so he quickly turned the light off and continued his search.

Normally he'd listen for Green but the wind outside prevented him from doing so.

Pikachu on the other hand had found Eevee sleepily walking through the hallway of the house. She had apparently heard the duo come in through the front door and went to investigate.

"Vui!" She smiled at Pikachu.

"Pika! Chuuuu pi chu!" Pikachu exclaimed back as he pat her head. However Pikachu yawned really big and plopped down on his butt. He sleepily looked at Eevee and promptly fell asleep where he was. Eevee followed soon after, too tired to care where she was.

Red sighed and picked the two up from the middle of the hallway and set them down on the couch. He took his hat off an put it next to the sleeping pokemon.

Time to find Green.

The Viridian gym leader took no notice of Eevee leaving the bed. She did it all the time after all. He did notice that the lights flashed on down the hall which made him promptly sit up and rub his eyes. Just as quickly as the lights had come on, they turned off.

Green slipped out of bed, his feet silent on the carpet as he slid outside his bedroom. Had somebody broken into his house? Who on earth would be so stupid as to do that? He was the last person anybody would want to steal from; being a gym leader and a league champion had that effect on you.

He detoured through the kitchen to the living room, the wind masking any sounds he might've made as he slipped from carpet to wooden floors. Peering around the corner, his eyes adjusting to the dark, he scanned his living room where he would assume any burglar would start his or her work.

Nothing.

Frowning, he stepped into the room, scratching his head. He was sure he had seen the lights flash. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. While they hadn't adjusted to the darkened room quite yet he could make out Eevee's sleeping form on the couch. She was getting fat he noticed.

Shrugging, he'd been imaging things, he headed back to his bedroom, making a mental note to not watch any more horror movies before bed.

Red just that there, baffled. He could not believe that the gym leader had missed seeing him. All he did was kneel in front of the couch and put his hat down, and Green missed seeing him? Was the man blind?

Frowning, Red followed silently behind Green. The gym leader went into his bedroom, and to Red's surprise and his short term memory, locked the door. Red had forgotten about the little lock on Green's door to his bedroom.

He jiggled the door knob a little hoping it would somehow unlock but failed. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the bathroom door was open. He knew the bathroom and Green's room were connected so he went to see if he ould sneak into his bed through the bathroom.

Green was about to climb into bed again when the doorknob jiggled. He froze, all his senses going onto alert before he slowly looked at the door, watching the handle jiggle slightly. No doubt about it, somebody was in the house.

"Damnit." He muttered as he reached for his cell phone. He flipped it open and was about to dial the cops when it occurred to him he had a better chance at actually catching the thief than they did. After all, they had barely done anything when team Rocket was at large plus he was a highly skilled pokemon trainer, not to mention a friggin gym leader. "All right then." He smirked and cracked his knuckles.

If it was a fight they wanted, he would happily oblidge.

He silently walked over to the door and paused, listening for the signs of the intruder. His fingertips rested on the doorknob while his other hand moved to grab the first pokeball on his belt.

Anticipating an attack, Green took a deep breath and then flung the door open to reveal…

An empty hallway?

"What the?"

Red looked over the bathroom. It was fairly clean to his surprise. The lid was down on the toilet. The mirror, as far as he could tell was spotless. The countertops were even scarce of anything.

He turned to face the doorway but slid on the rug. He had forgotten how many times Green complained about the rug slipping all over the place in the bathroom. Before he could fall backwards and land on his butt he reached out to the nearest thing. The shower curtain.

The former champion gripped the curtain as if his life depended on it, although no sign of worry crossed his face as he fell.

With a sharp sound the curtain broke off much to Red's dismay but it still lessened his fall greatly.

The raven head stood up and rubbed his head, looking around, until finally he opened the door to Green's bedroom, entered it and closed it behind himself. Only to find the bed empty.

Hoping not to leave any more destruction in his wake, he tip toed through Green's room. His scarlet eyes weren't used to the now darker settings as he looked around for the gym leader.

Green whipped around at the sounds coming from his bathroom. He'd forgotten that it was connected to his room and he raced towards it, thrusting open the bathroom door. He flicked on the lights to find his once clean bathroom now a pit of chaos.

The Shower curtain was torn and the hair care and soap he kept by the shower were now scattered all throughout the floor. The rug was now hanging from the toilet seat, thankfully closed and two of his towels completed the mess.

What the hell is this guy after? Green thought, feeling slightly agitated. Is it even a guy? I'm starting to think a wild pokemon was here! No thief, how stupid or clumsy they were, would leave a trail of disaster behind. He was starting to wonder if he'd left a window open or something.

Shoving the mess aside, he'd clean up later; he opened the door to his bedroom since it was the only place left for the unknown visitor to go.

Red was already out in the hallway by the time the lights in the bathroom turned on. He wasn't about to waltz right into the bathroom, which the door was open to. He briefly walked past the open doorway into the kitchen.

Once he reached the kitchen he looked around. Green was in the bathroom, and he knew that the gym leader didn't know he was there. The former champion pulled a cup out of the cupboards and placed it on the countertop next to the sink. He turned the water on and ran his fingers in the stream coming from the faucet.

"Pika!" Something behind him yelled loud enough to startle him into quickly turning around and knocking the cup into the sink. Once the cup made contact with the sink the sound of glass shattering went through the room.

Red immediately turned around to see the damage done. Not caring anymore he walked over to the lights on the wall and turned the switch on. He went back to the sink to clean up his mess. The former champion cupped his hands together and began to scoop up the shards of glass. He kneeled down below the sink, opened the door and threw the glass shards away and stood back up to clean up some more.

Pikachu tugged on his pant leg and the raven haired boy looked down at the mouse to see what it wanted when suddenly something sharp sliced the side of his thumb. He winced as he looked at all the blood seeping from the fresh wound and looked around for a paper towel.

He finally found one and ripped one of the towels off the roll to wrap his thumb up. All the while leaving blood in the sink as well as around the rim of the sink, once enough pooled together the blood began to drip down on the cabinet door below the sink.

Red picked up Pikachu and exited the kitchen, where he accidentally left the light on and made his way over to the backdoor to let Pikachu out to do his business.

Scowling, Green propped his hands on his hips. He was becoming seriously pissed about the whole ordeal. He was this close to waking his team up, well the smaller members and having them search the grounds. If he didn't find this…this whatever soon, he was going to blow a gasket.

That's when he heard the glass shatter. Without waiting, he stomped out of his bedroom and noticed the kitchen light on. He sped up and ran into the kitchen, expecting to see a wild pokemon or at the very least somebody standing there.

Instead, like the other times before, there was nothing. Except the cupboard where he kept his glasses and various coffee mugs was open. Curious as to why somebody would be in there, he walked over and shut the door. Looking around he saw a few shards of glass in the wet sink. His eyes then continued to travel from the sink to the cupboard door, past the blood dripping down the wooden surface and to the—

Wait.

Blood?

Green bent down to inspect it, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Carefully he let one finger dab at it and gave the red liquid a cautious lick. A coppery tang danced along his taste buds for a few seconds and then disappeared but that was all it took.

"Holy shi-"

Green hurriedly backed away from the blood, bumping into the light switch in his haste to get away. The lights flicked off and he tripped over his ankles. With a yelp he crashed onto the floor, barely noticing that his head hit the corner. Still scrambling, he got to his feet, breathing heavily and looking around the darkened hall.

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he looked around the room frantically. A cold sweat trickled down his neck as he scanned the room for a potential enemy. This was turning out to be worse than he thought and he was seriously starting to become frightened. Weird noises, lights flickering on and off, broken glass and blood running down the cupboards to pool onto his kitchen floor; he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

That's when he felt something warm trickle down the side of his head.

Red turned his attention in the direction of the kitchen after sliding open the back door where Pikachu jumped out of his hands and ran out into the stormy weather.

He silently watch the lights flicker then absolutely turn off and heard a loud thud like something had hit the floor. Suddenly worried about green's well being he walked passed the couch and peeked around the corner to see Green examining the hallways. It wasn't until the gym leader turned around to look in the direction of the front door did he notice the red line trickling from the side of his head.

The former champion looked down at the paper towel on his thumb and an idea sparked in his head. Quickly taking off the pressure he had been putting on the cut to make it stop bleeding, he silently walked over to Green and took the paper towel and pressed it against the gym leader's head in an attempt to make it stop bleeding.

Something brushed against his ear and before he could turn to see what it was, something white blocked the left side of his vision. There was a sharp pain, making Green yelp. He tried to jump out of whatever it was's grip but two hands had clasped him around the head and kept him there.

"Let. Me. GO!" Green yelled. He grabbed whatever it was and using a move seen in wrestling tournaments, flung a body over his shoulder to land on the ground in front of him. Panting, Green had no idea he could do that, he backed away, his hand frantically searching for the light switch. His fingers finally found it but to his dismay, it didn't work.

With a loud thud, Red landed on his back on the hard carpeted floor. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and just lye there for a few seconds. Once he was able to gain his bearings and his head stopped spinning, he was thrown into a small coughing fit as oxygen fought to get back into his lungs.

He ended up on his side by the time he was done coughing. Red was completely shocked, he never knew Green was capable of throwing him, quite literally, over his shoulder. He glanced up at the gym leader that stood above him.

Pushing his hands underneath him he tried to push himself off the floor but failed as the wind was still slightly knocked out of him.

"Chuu!" He heard the familiar sound of Pikachu yell out in surprise. Waking Eevee from her slumber on the couch.

Pikachu switfly ran over and stood protectively between Red and Green. His cheeks sparked angrily at the gym leader. "Pikaaaaa" PIkachu growled.

"Vui?" Eevee groggily peeked out from the living area and into the hallway.

"Hey. Wait a second." Green blinked. He recognized that voice, if not the threatening sparks of electricity. He stepped forward a little, some of his fear starting to disappear. "Don't tell me it's been you two running around my house the entire ti-"

Pikachu, not willing to forgive anybody who attacked his master scrunched its eyes closed and unleashed a powerful thunderbolt to engulf the attacker.

Green yelled out in surprise as hot sparks flew before his eyes. White static seemed to blur his vision before it was quickly replaced by darkness. He never felt his body hit the floor.

Red squinted his eyes shut as soon as the electricity sparked through the air. Once the yellow mouse had stopped shocking Green it turned to face Red with a satisfied look. The raven head blinked at what had just happened. By now he was able to sit up on the ground. He peeked over his shoulder at Green who lye twitching on the floor.

Unsure of what to do as Pikachu had never acted this viciously towards Green while the two were dating, he poked Green with his index finger.

Wobbling, he stood up slowly from where he was and leaned against the wall. He sared at Pikachu with his scarlet eyes.

Pikachu's ears drooped down. "Pi! Pika chu! Pi! Pi! Chu! Pi!" He informed Red as he pointed accusingly at the gym leader. He flailed his arms about in the air and then proceeded to point at Green with both of his small paws. "Chuuuu!" He exaggerated a 'Oh come on!' at Red as the mouse frowned.

Red kneeled down and pat Pikachu on the head. The mouse was only protecting him after all. But he couldn't exactly pick sides in this situation.

He placed one hand on his hip as he looked at the unconscious Green after he stood up. Gently he kneeled next to his lover and picked him up, bridal style and carried him off to his bed, which was closer than the couch.

At the very last second he felt his footing give way beneath him as a small object rolled out from beneath him. His eyes widened for a split second as Green fell onto the bed in front of them and then Red landed on top of him.

Without even remembering how, he had fallen asleep on the gym leader who was lying passed out beneath him.

His head was killing him. With a groan, Green wearily opened his eyes, the bright sunlight filtering in through the window. Wincing, the light was painful on his eyes; he stiffly rubbed his temples gently in an attempt to massage the raging headache he had away. He hissed a little as his fingers came in contact with a particularly tender spot and he frowned. How had he…?

The events from the night before flickered through his memory, a bit hazy since he was still feeling the effects of Pikachu's thunderbolt. If Pikachu was here then that meant….

He looked down to see Red sleeping peacefully on his body, clearly oblivious to the world as he nestled closer to Green's aching body. With a sigh, Green raised a shaking hand to pat Red on the hand. Stupid paralysis effect. He thought darkly.

There was a chirp near his ear and he rolled his head to come face to face with Eevee's nose. She licked his forehead and gave her bushy tail a wag before demanding breakfast. Green gave her a tired smile. "Sorry sweetie." He murmured. "You're going to have to wait a little."

A few minutes passed by, the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of a clock in Green's room that was on his wall. Red was still sleeping much to Green's surprise. The teen normally got up before the crack of dawn. Then again the former champion did climb down the side of Mt. Silver all of yesterday to give Green a very surpised visit.

Red's head was resting on Green's chest. He curled his body into a ball and nuzzled into Green more, while clenching the blanket that was on top of them.

The door to Green's room slowly creaked open and Pikachu timidly walked in on his hind legs, carrying something in his mouth.

The mouse jumped onto the bed next to Green and took the small object out of his mouth and held it out to him. "Chu." He motioned towards the cheri berry that Green recognized. This might've been a poor attempt of a sorry on Pikachu's part but at least the mouse tried.

"This for me?" Green asked. Pikachu nodded. "Thanks. I guess."

Pikachu and Green really didn't get along that much. Before Red and Green had started dating, they'd gotten along all right and there had been a possibility of becoming friends. However all bets were off once the two humans began seeing each other and Pikachu saw Green as a potential enemy. The fact that Pikachu felt a sliver of regret for its actions last night did not go unnoticed by Green.

He reached over to take the berry and his arm froze. Frowning, he tried to sit up but his body refused to move. Pins and needles raced along his limbs as he strained to move or even sit up. Finally he gave up, muttering a few colorful choice words.

Ugh. He had no choice. He was going to have to wake Red up and have him get the paralyze heal he kept in the cupboard. "Oi. Red. Wake up." He sighed. He would have shook him but that was literally impossible right now. When Red didn't stir, Green hadn't expected him to, he glanced at Eevee. "Hey, could you wake him up?" He asked his faithful pokemon.

With a chirp, Eevee hopped onto Green's collarbone and for a second all he could see was a fluffy mass of Eevee tail. He heard a few more chirps and then she hopped off, satisfied with herself.

He faintly heard the muffled sounds of the voices around him. Remembering where he was, Red didn't even move, he was too comfortable. But quickly grew uncomfortable as soon as Green moved his hand.

As soon as he adjusted to the slight movement something furry went up his nose. He wrinkled up his nose slightly to see if he could rid himself of the abnormal problem, but the fluff was too persistent. He tried to gently push the source away but it protested in chirps. Before he could open one eye he sneezed, painfully. Rubbing his nose, he sat up with an unhappy look on his face as well as a slight bed head.

He blinked as he looked at Eevee firsst, then Green, then Pikachu until finally he saw the small berry in Pikachu's paws.

Red looked back at Green. He cocked his head slightly as he saw a red tint creep across Green's face. It didn't cross Red's mind as Green seeing him act all innocent and cute.

"Pika Pika! Chu, pi!" Pikachu handed Red the berry and promptly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Eevee on his heels.

Green usually didn't have a problem with waking Red up. He knew Red was tired from his trek down the mountain but Damnit it was his fault he was paralyzed in the first place! Normally Red's half-awake gaze and bed head was enough to soften his heart but not today.

"Do me a favor would you?" Green asked. "Pikachu kind of left me…err paralyzed. Could you go into the kitchen and in the pokemon medicine cupboard grab a paralyze heal?" He tried not to get sucked into those sleepy red eyes. While they were one of the things Green loved about Red, he couldn't afford any distractions at the moment.

The raven head blinked a few times then nodded. Gently, he climbed over Green, since he was between Green and the wall, and slid off the bed. He stretched his arms for a few seconds, then paused. He looked down at the berry in his hand wondering why Green even requested a paralyze heal wehn he had a berry in his hand.

Shrugging, he walked out of the room and into his kitchen. Red opened one of the cabinets and carefully pulled out a bowl. He pulled open a drawer and searched for a fork. He shut both the cabinet and drawer once he found the items and tore the small leaves off the berry and set it in the bowl and proceeded to squish it with the fork.

Red had used this method plenty of times atop Mt. Silver for his pokemon. He yawned as soon as he finished crushing the berry. Dipping his finger into the mushy berry that was close to being a liquid, if not for it's skin, he tasted it. He nodded with satisfaction and turned on the sink to put some water in it. Knowing full well the berry would be bitter.

Once he was done with that he picked the bowl up and walked bacl into Green's room where Green was lying on his bed, still.

Red earned a confused look from Green but slowly put some of the crushed berry water mixture into his mouth, so he wouldn't gag or swallow, and kissed Green. Slowly letting the mixture into the gym leader's mouth.

When his mouth was empty of the mixture he pulled away and watched Green, hoping the paralyses would wear off.

Green's eyes widened as something bitter, sour and little watered down entered his mouth and before he could protest, swallowed it. Once Red had pulled away, Green coughed and sat up; feeling slightly ill from the mixture Red had graced his mouth, throat and stomach with. Once he got his body under control he wiped the remaining liquid from the corner of his mouth, vaguely aware that he had movement back. "I don't know whether to kill you or thank you." Green wheezed.

Still, he could feel his muscles loosening up. That was a relief in itself. There was a bounce on the bed as Red sat next to him, his red eyes staring at Green in a way the gym leader had become accustomed to.

Green wrapped an arm around Red's shoulder and lightly kissed Red' s forehead. "Thank you for that. And uh..sorry for throwing you last night." He added, not meeting Red's eyes. "I was uhh a little jumpy." He heard Red snort but thankfully he chose to not comment.

Green slid off the bed and stood up, testing his legs. The mixture had done its job well and he had full control of his body back. A gurgle from his stomach reminded him that he hadn't had breakfast yet. "I'm starved. Did you want to grab breakfast or go back to sleep?" He asked turning to Red.

Red tried to keep his eyes open but he soon found his head bobbing. He sat up straight and tried to remain awake but soon found himself falling over onto the bed, where Green was once lying.

His stomach growled but he was too sleepy to sit back up or keep his eyes open for that matter. He frowned slightly as his body was unable to make up it's intentions. With a dull gaze Red looked at Green.

The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach and pulled his knees up pretending he didn't hear the grumbling anymore and tried to fall asleep. Shutting his eyes for a few minutes his stomach grumbled vigorously for about a whole minute.

His eyes fluttered open as he glared at the wall across the room, until finally he sat up and yawned. The teen finally stood up and walked out of the bedroom, deciding that he wasn't about to get anymore sleep as long as his stomach kept growling.

Green was in the kitchen when Red entered. Already the coffee maker was at work and Green was busy frying eggs and preparing the toaster. He'd learned early on in their relationship that Red couldn't stomach very much due to the lack of real food up on the mountain. Something simple and warm would probably be enough to fill the former champion up for the rest of the day. Still, that didn't mean Green couldn't give him a few decent meals while he was here.

Eevee was already burying her greedy face in her food bowl, delighted chirps filling the kitchen air. Outside, the rest of Green's pokemon were enjoying their breakfasts as well; Green never fed himself until his pokemon were fed.

"This'll be done in a few minutes. Grab the plates would you?" Green asked as Eevee, finished, with her meal by now, scrambled up Green's leg and back to perch on his shoulder in order to supervise. She chirped sternly in his ear, making him grumble but he turned the heat down. Finished, he loaded the two plates up with eggs and two slices of toast. "Breakfast is done!" He announced.

The raven haired boy nodded at the brunette and went to the back door. He released all of his pokemon, so they could chat, eat and play with Green's pokemon. Some of them were still getting used to the idea that the former rivals were now lovers and the Pokemon would need to get along.

Red shut the back door and walked over to the table where his plate sat. He picked up the plate, sat down on green's couch and overlooked his plate. Taking in the scent of the food he gingerly picked up his fork with his left hand. He wasn't by any means ambidextrous but his right hand hurt too much from the glass cutting along the length of his thumb.

After sloppily picking up some of the fried eggs on his fork he attempted to eat it, but by the time the fork reached his mouth most of it had already fallen off. He frowned at the fork and attempted again. Whic then too ended in failure. Little by little Red began to get better eating with his left hand, if only by a few pieces of egg.

Pikachu was sitting at Red's feet. A cloud of dread wafted over the mouse as it stared at a completely full bowl of pokemon food Green had given him earlier. The yellow mouse looked up at Red with pleading eyes and gave him a 'Do I have to eat this?' look. REd nudged Pikachu with his foot and the mouse sighed and began to dig into the bowl.

Green finished before Red did. He had noticed that Red was trying to eat left handed but it was pointless to ask if he wanted any help. He got up and began putting the breakfast dishes and utensils away. While he worked he glanced at the pokemon in the backyard. They seemed to be getting along fine; nobody was battling or bleeding so he went back to work.

"Did you want to do anything in particular today?" Green asked as he finished with his chore. "I have only one challenge today but afterwards we could-"

The front door, despite being locked, flew open as Green spoke. Red paused in his eating, a piece of egg slipping from his fork back to his plate as Gold marched into the house. "Sup Green! I'm here for my rematch!"


End file.
